


I Came Back For You

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Tumblr Requests-Halex [3]
Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Beast Hank, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Mutant Powers, X-Men: Days of Future Past References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: With all the events that led the X-Men to Cairo, Hank didn’t have time to grieve Alex’s death. He won’t let himself. He needs to find a way to go back and save him. Logan did it once, how hard could it be?





	I Came Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> From this anonymous request: 
> 
> Hank accidentally back to FC after XMA happened and he decide to do something. Like avoid the beach divorce, avoid Alex and Sean go to the military and anything to avoid Alex’s death. He still not really believe the future can be changed after DOFP, but he just couldn’t let the chance of save Alex’s life go. Because it’s Alex, the one he would do everything to keep him safe.

Hank didn’t think the last time he’d see Alex was when he’d be dropping his little brother Scott off at the school. He hadn’t seen Alex in nearly ten years, he didn’t think that day would certainly be his last.

He didn’t have time to grieve with all of the events going on in Cairo. Hank wouldn’t let himself grieve, he wouldn’t let himself accept the fact that Alex is dead. He needed to go back, Logan did it, Hank would find a way himself.

Hank, however, doesn’t know exactly _how_ Logan went back and he’s unfortunately not here to ask. He could go to Charles, but now wasn’t a good time since Erik yet again left, Hank knows he’ll have to fix their relationship too. But for now, Hank needs to focus on getting back.

A time machine is one solution, but that could take months or years of equations and experimentation and Hank didn’t have months, he needs to go back _now_.

Against his better judgement, Hank goes to Charles, who was sitting quietly in his office, possibly contemplating the events that happened earlier. Hank gives a small knock in greeting before entering, giving Charles a small smile before taking a seat across from him. “I need your help,” he speaks immediately, cutting off Charles who was just about to ask him something.

“With?”

Hank takes a deep breath, he didn’t know how to formulate his question or how to even begin with what he’s trying to do. “I need to go back and save Alex,” he ends up blurting, taking Charles a little by surprise. “Logan did it, I need to,” he nearly begs.

“Hank, what Logan did could’ve gotten him killed if he didn’t have the mutation he does,” Charles wheels around the side of his desk to come closer to him. “I know Alex meant a lot to you, but this is dangerous.”

Hank shakes his head, denying his words. “I don’t care, I will do anything to get him back. Just to even see him one last time,” he stops when he hears his voice starting to hitch.

Both mutants were quiet for a few moments, until Charles breaks the silence. “Alright, but I’m making no promises on if this is going to work, understand?” Hank nods gratefully and watches Charles wheel out of the room, coming back moments later to see he’s returned with a student. “Hank, you know Miss. Pryde, correct?” Hank nods and smiles at the girl.

“Hello Kitty.”

“Hi Doctor McCoy,” she shyly approaches him.

“Kitty here can help send you back, Hank. She’s still in training, but she can do it nonetheless.” Hank solemnly nods and stands, walking over and laying himself down on the couch in the study.

Hank closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Whenever you’re ready,” he feels a slight nervousness starting to rise in his stomach. He hears the shuffling of feet then a sharp sting and he hears himself cry out.

His eyes snap open to see he was sitting in the rec room at the CIA base, surrounded by everyone. “How about Bigfoot?” Hank snaps his neck so fast he swears he could give himself whiplash. There’s Alex, sitting back in his leather jacket with his blonde hair spiked up, _alive_.

“You know what they say about guys with big feet and yours look kinda small,” Raven snickers as well as the other young mutants around them.

Hank watches Alex scowl but Hank smiles at him knowing that little tease was the start of _them_. He would also defend Alex in this moment too, but he knows everyone might find it creepy at the fact he knows what Alex looks like naked.

“We need to get out of here,” Hank says instead, jumping to his feet. “I-uh want to show you guys something,” he mumbles and beckons the rest of the group to follow him. He takes them down to the lab, where he awes at everything like he’s seeing it again for the first time. “This, this is my favorite jet,” he leads everyone onto a chrome plane where they all look around it.

“You can fly this thing?” Sean asks as he gazes at the control panel. “Where’d you learn to fly?”

“Did it in my free time here, taught myself,” Hank smiles at the memory which feels like ages ago for him, but it was just months ago in this time. “I can take us somewhere if you guys want,” Hank calls to Charles telepathically in that moment, hoping he’s not weirded out that he knows how to do so.

It was a few minutes later that Charles boards the jet with Erik and Hank starts to fly off, heading in the direction of the mansion. “Where are we going?” Angel asks as she peers out the window. Hank smiles knowing she doesn’t go with Shaw, and at the fact that everyone that's supposed to die tonight doesn’t.

“Westchester,” Charles answers for him, giving Hank a slightly curious look. “How’d you know to go there?”

Hank simply shrugs. “Call it a gut instinct.”

“More like a ‘feet’ instinct,” he hears Alex grumble and Hank laughs, turning his head around to see he’s taken him by surprise.

“If that was part of mutation, that would be pretty cool,” he smiles at Alex, receiving a hint of a smile in return. Hank turns back to look at the dark sky and continues his path towards the mansion.

When they arrive, Hank immediately goes to his room, seeing it looks just about the same, except less broken in. He steps out of his room to see Alex down the hall, stepping into his own. Hank watches until he’s in and closes the door, knowing he’ll be there in the morning.

-  
When morning came, Hank honestly forgot about the training he knows he doesn’t need to do, and heads straight down to the lab. He spends all morning constructing the glasses Scott will need in a few years and locks them inside a cabinet for later use.

Hank spends the afternoon constructing everyone’s suits, knowing fully well on how to make them now too. He knows Alex will come down here too in the weeks prior to Cuba, he just has to be patient.

He wonders what will be different knowing he’s saved Darwin and Angel, what impact they have now on the future. Hank wonders if they’ll both stay at the mansion when the school’s up and running too. They’d be a great fit there too, both of them would make excellent teachers.

The sound of the lab doors opening and closing takes Hank out of his thoughts as he sees Charles strolling in. He wasn’t bald or in a wheelchair, thankfully. Charles furrows his eyebrows as he approaches the lab table. “Something wrong, Professor?” Hank simply asks as he looks back down at his work, hoping he wasn’t projecting his thoughts.

“I’m wondering why, well how really, you knew to come here. Only Raven and I know about this place, did she tell you?” Hank opens his mouth to reply but no words come out. He couldn’t lie, Charles would detect that, but he couldn’t tell the truth either.

“I-I just knew,” he mumbles, looking up again to see Charles is looking at him a little suspiciously. Hank sighs and runs a hand through his hair, he needs to tell him. “Charles, I don’t know how to explain this to you at all, but you helped send me back.”

Charles knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “I beg your pardon? Sent you back? Back from where?”

“The future,” the confusion leaves Charles’ face as he starts to laugh. “I’m serious! Read my mind,” Hank demands and comes around the table. “You’ll certainly discover I’m telling the truth.”

Charles’ laughter dies down and he regains himself. “Alright,” he slowly raises his fingers to his temple. The events of the CIA base being destroyed, Cuba, the flight to France with Logan, being sent to Cairo. Charles escapes his mind and looks at Hank with his blue eyes wide. “I don’t, I don’t understand,” he breathes out. “Why’d you come back?”

“To save Alex, he’ll die in the next twenty years, roughly.”

Charles nods in understanding and seems to have calmed down. “This will remain between the two of us, okay?” Hank nods in agreement. “We will live out these days as if we know nothing about what will happen and when.” With that, Charles leaves the lab, allowing Hank to continue his work.

-  
The next few weeks went as Hank remembered, even the constant visits from Alex in the lab. It took a lot of willpower for Hank to not grab him and never let him go, but he will, eventually. Right now, Hank needs to pretend like he’s his awkward self around Alex again. It was fun in a way, it felt like he was falling in love with him all over again.

“You’re suit is ready if you want to try it out,” Hank suggest to Alex, who was busy picking up random test tubes and beakers and looking at them as if he was trying to figure out what was in them.

“Nah,” he sets down a beaker filled with rubbing alcohol, which he smells and makes a sour face. “I’d rather not,” he answers simply and picks up another test tube, accidentally dropping it. “Shit, sorry.”

Hank couldn’t care less about a test tube, he cares at the fact that Alex isn’t doing his training because Hank knows he’s scared. “Alex,” he looks at him softly. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Alex looks away from the shattered glass and up at Hank, he looks at him like he believes him, that things were going to be okay. “You will gain control of your powers, I know you will. You won’t hurt anyone.”

“How do you know for sure?” Alex appears almost childlike. He was afraid to use his powers again, him and Hank both know it.

“Because I know you, Alex.” Hank smiles warmly at Alex, doing his best to be reassuring. “You wouldn’t hurt anyone. Well, only if they piss you off,” he laughs lightly, making Alex laugh a little too.

“Alright,” Alex finally agrees after a moment. “We’ll train tomorrow.” Hank gives a nod of agreement and Alex starts to walk out of the lab. “And Hank?” Alex calls as he slowly backs up against the door. “Thanks.” Hank gives a nod in reply and watches Alex leave, smiling to himself.

-  
Training with Alex went exactly as he remembers. Alex lit a couple mannequins on fire, but his aim got better nonetheless.

When Charles came by to see his progress, Hank still got nervous as him and Charles stood less than a foot away from a mannequin, which Alex aims at perfectly and that catches on fire as well.

“Am I still a Bozo?” Hank calls out with a smile plastered on his face to Alex on the opposite side of the bunker.

“Yes Hank, you’re still a Bozo,” Alex calls back. “But nice job.” Hank smiles even wider when he sees a hint of a smirk starting to form on Alex’s face.

Hank didn’t expect to see Alex later that night either when he goes upstairs to his room, nor did he expect Alex to kiss him either. Hank responds immediately to the kiss, kissing Alex back with so much want he’s had for him over the past few years, with all the times he couldn’t kiss him.

When he pulls away, Hank bites his tongue from telling Alex he loves him, they’re not quite there yet, and just simply smiles at him. “I’ll see you in the morning?” Alex nods and chews on his lip, making Hank kiss him again. “Goodnight, Alex.”

“Night Hank,” he smirks and eventually pulls away, walking down the hall to his room.

-  
It was the day before Cuba and Hank’s nervous. He sneaks into Moira’s room that afternoon and steals her gun, checking around the room for more just in case, before leaving and heading down to the lab.

When Hank arrives, he sees the black case on the table, inside contains the serum that turns him into Beast. Hank sets the gun down next to it and opens the case, taking out one of the needles. He examines it in his hand, debating whether or not he should inject it. If he didn’t, he’d remain the same as he is now, but if he does, he’ll become the Beast he’s grown to known himself as.

He kicks off his shoes and slides his socks off, injecting the serum right into his foot. There’s just some things in history you can’t change.

-  
Cuba went just as Hank remembers, except Erik sinks the missiles into the water instead of at the ships, Charles doesn’t get shot, and no one leaves.

The mutants retreat back to the mansion, Azazel comes with them too which is also new, and Hank wonders what will exactly happen next.

Will Logan come in the next ten years? Will Raven still seek out and kill Trask? Hank’s not sure how much he’s already altered the future, but he knows one thing for sure: He can’t let Alex and Sean join the army.

“And why not?” Alex retorts when Hank discourages him and Sean from going when they both suggest it a couple months later.

“Because you can both get yourselves killed!” Hank exclaims as if it’s not a debatable topic. Alex rolls his eyes and shakes his head, letting out a small laugh.

“I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself.” Hank rolls his eyes at him. “Sean and I will be fine.”

Hank doesn’t bother arguing, it’s pointless against Alex’s stubbornness. “Fine,” he grumbles and excuses himself from the living room, heading down to the lab. He’s not the least bit surprised Alex has followed him down there.

“Why don’t you want me to go?”

Hank scoffs and looks up into his blue eyes. “Do I need a reason?” Hank comes around the table and steps closer to him. “Alex, you could die. I know you can take care of yourself but they’re just going to make you a weapon, which you aren’t. I-I don’t want to lose you,” Hank feels his eyes starting to water as his death flashes in front of his eyes. “Whether you like it or not, I’m going to protect you.”

Alex was quiet for a couple minutes, just staring up into Hank’s amber eyes. “Okay,” he settles on and embraces him. Hank wraps his arms tightly around Alex, pressing a kiss down into his blonde locks. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles into his shoulder.

“I love you.” Hank pulls away to look him in the eyes, running his large palm through his hair. “I love you, Alex.”

Alex smiles and presses their lips together in a deep kiss. “I love you too, Hank.”

-  
To Hank’s surprise, Logan did show up and the mutants found themselves in France. Those events went down the same as they did before, minus getting Erik out of prison and him destroying an entire stadium.

The next few years go slightly better as Hank remembers also. Charles and Erik’s relationship is now established, they bickered as usual from time to time, but they nonetheless love each other. The school was also up and running too, most of the mutants stepping up to become teachers.

Sean and Alex didn’t join the army, thankfully, and now the only thing Hank had to worry about was saving Alex from dying.

The day came sooner than Hank thought. Alex receives a phone call from his parents, saying his brother has been acting strange. Hank went with Alex to get Scott, bringing the glasses he made for him all those years back.

“What are those for?” Alex glances away from the road to look at the red frames in Hank’s lap.

“You’ll see,” he smiles, returning a weird look as well as a smile from Alex. “Almost forgot,” Hank reaches into his pocket to take out the pills he’s made that suppress his mutation. He quickly swallows one, turning into his human form.

“I don’t know how the hell you’ve managed to get those to work with just one try,” Alex says to him rather impressed.

Hank simply shrugs in reply. “Call it luck.”

“You’ve been rather lucky lately,” Alex points out and Hank only nods in reply. He really hopes his luck lasts.

-  
When they arrive to Alex’s parents house, they find Scott in his bedroom, his eyes squeezed shut. “Scott,” Alex greets softly and takes a seat next to him on his bed. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Alex?” Scott sits up in his bed and Alex puts a hand on his shoulder so he knows he’s there. “I can’t open my eyes. Every time I do I just-I blast things,” he stammers.

“That’s why I brought these,” Hank chimes in and hands Scott the glasses. “They’ll help you see, trust me.” Alex turns to smile at Hank and takes his hand in his.

Scott fumbles a little before successfully getting the glasses on. “I can see!” Scott exclaims happily and tackles Alex into a hug. Alex let’s out a laugh and hugs his brother back. “How did you know they'd work?” Scott ask Hank.

“Because Hank’s amazing like that,” Alex answers for him, beaming up at Hank. “C’mon Scott, you need to pack. We’ve got somewhere to take you.”

-  
It took about a couple hours to get all of Scott’s stuff packed and out of the house and another hour to get back to the mansion, which wasn’t there when they get back.

Everyone was outside as the mansion was completely gone, a few pieces of it were still on fire. All the students were outside on the grounds, trying to figure out what was going on. Hank gets out of the car with Alex and Scott, going over to the large crowd. Before he could ask any questions, Stryker came and released a gas that made them all pass out.

-  
When Hank awakes, he slowly opens his eyes to see the ceiling of his bedroom greeting him. Hank quickly sits upright in bed, looking around the room. He glances down to see Alex was fast asleep, his head resting on his stomach and his arms wrapped securely around his waist. “Alex,” he lightly shakes him, receiving a groan.

“We just got back,” he mumbles sleepily into his stomach. “Let me sleep.”

“Back?” Hank knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “Back from where?”

“Cairo.” Hank feels himself starting to smile. Alex never went to Cairo before, he died before it happened, but Alex isn’t dead. Hank saved him. He’s here. Alive. “Hank!” Alex yells as Hank pulls him into a suffocating hug. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Hank ignores the question and presses multiple kisses to his head and face. “You’re so weird.”

“I don’t care,” Hank pulls away to look Alex in the eyes. “I meant it when I said I was going to protect you.” Alex looks a little confused and Hank thinks now he should tell him, so he does.

Alex was quiet for a few minutes after Hank finishes, just staring blankly at Hank. “So I died?” Hank nods. “You saved me,” he states.

“I just couldn’t live my life without you, Alex,” Hank takes his face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex kisses him tenderly as he wraps his arms tightly around Hank’s neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Thank you.”

-  
Hank and Alex finally left their bedroom, hand in hand, and went down to the kitchen where he sees Charles standing over a large pot. Erik’s behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist, whispering something into Charles’ ear that’s making him giggle. Charles lifts his head up slightly as he detects Hank’s presence.

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!!


End file.
